Fall of Olympus
by SkiesHero
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have grown distant, but strange incidents bring them back together. They realize something is happening on Olympus... Will Percabeth reunite?
1. Where is Percy?

**Hey, this is my first fanfic, so please don't judge harshly. Please give feedback if you'd like. I'd really appreciate that! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Series.**

**Here's Percy, 8 years later. He's about… 22? From TLO, we last saw them running down Half Blood Hill right? So, Percy and Annabeth went their separate ways, but frequently texted to check up on each other. Percy promised her, he would visit her sometime but he never called back. And it's been almost a month.**

**Present Day: Where is Percy?**

"Damn it!" he almost shouted, accidently cutting himself while using the saw. A vicious dark red line of blood began oozing out of his skin. He groaned, placing his bloody hand into a bucket of warm water. And instantly the cut went away. As always.

Percy began working in a surf shop because he had no interest in returning to school or finding a good job, so he ran his own surf shop. It was a decent lifestyle, and plus… Percy loved water. (- haha, that was redundant. Being the son of Poseidon and all.) He loved to surf.

Annabeth at the time had a very prosperous job and life. She was the head architect of a project where they were building a skyscraper. But recently, she became increasingly worried about Percy as he hadn't called or texted her back for a whole month.

Annabeth figured, "Hmph. He's probably off doing something stupid right now." She sighed and picked up her cellphone and texted to Percy, "Where are you, SEAWEED BRAIN?" Annabeth hoped he would return her text.

Percy heard his phone vibrate as he had just finished waxing the board. He looked over at his phone and saw, "New Message: Annabeth". Percy was about to return it, but he set it back down, remembering what Athena had "advised" him to do.

_Memory Lapse:_

_Athena: Stay away from her, Perseus Jackson. I'm warning you, or you will face death eye to eye. If you even come close to her…_

Percy shook away the dreadful and saddening thought. For he had never told Annabeth why he had to go away. He couldn't tell her. Then he would be getting in between her and her mother. And believe me, no one wants to pick a fight between a goddess of wisdom and battle.

When Percy hadn't returned her text, she sat down at her desk pondering sketch ideas for the skyscraper. It took her mind off of Percy, at least for a while.

MEANWHILE… (you might wanna pay attention to this part)

An evil witch, one who had discovered a curse great enough to kill a god, had finally finished her preparations to cast the spell. Now, you see this spell wasn't an ordinary spell of course. It was going to destroy the Gods one by one. Draining each of their power, and with the killing of the Gods, the Earth would eventually die as well with no one to maintain the necessary elements of life. Well, who knows why this woman is crazy like that and is sure that such Gods even exist. Anyways, she had finished the preparations and began chanting some sort of Ancient Greek at loud intervals. The ground began violently shaking, and a large rift in the earth had formed. Then a beaming, flaming light, shot out straight upward into the sky. Zeus' master bolt shook the sky moments later…

It wasn't too long later that when Percy sat down for his break he felt unusually tired. And suddenly, a dark hazy cloud of vapor came over him as if sucking the very life out of Percy… And the next thing he knew he was passed out cold on the floor…

**Sorry, it's kinda short. Tell me how it is. Feel free to criticize me and let me know if I need to make improvements. **


	2. The Cloud!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson Series.**

**Taylor Swift fans anyone? Anyways, last we heard Percy was knocked out cold. Who knows if he's okay or not?**

**Chapter 2:**

Annabeth awoke in the morning with a major headache. She got up, rubbing her temples, trying to see clearly.

"Ughhhh…" she groaned, as she dragged herself into the kitchen to make a nice warm soothing cup of coffee. Typical, for a day's worth of energy. Just enough to wake her up.

Suddenly a dark feeling surpassed her, reminding her of her awful nightmare from last night.

_Dream Flashback:_

"_AHH!" Annabeth had screamed as she struggled to release herself from those cold steel chains. She looked around and no one was there. She was alone in a dark cave with distant sounds of the ocean waves beating rhythmically on the walls of the cave. A hissing scratchy voice came from the distance. "Daughter of Athena. Daughter of Athena. Very soon, you shall be no more…"_

Annabeth shuddered from the thought, but quickly buried it away thinking it was one of those demigod dreams. They happened all the time. It had been three days since Annabeth had sent that last text. She was seriously getting anxious about his whereabouts, constantly muttering to herself, "Percy, that stupid seaweed brain. Why won't he answer his phone?"

Percy had finally woken up at noon. But he wasn't where he last remembered he was. He looked around frantically, questioning, "Where in the River Styx am I?" Then he heard a deep voice addressing him, "Percy…" but as soon as Percy had made out who it was and where it was coming from, the voice had faded away.

He looked at the white curtains, the railings at his bedside, the IV drip attached to his bruising skin, and finally gave a confused sigh. "Hello?" he struggled to speak any louder. A doctor dressed in complete white came in through the door, gesturing a "hello" to Percy.

Percy asked with a raspy voice, "How… How did I end up here?"

The doctor answered, "A friend of yours found you. He said he was a customer of yours. Found you lying flat out on the floor. You were almost dead when he found you, just a faint pulse. Thank goodness he did. You ought to thank him."

Percy nodded, still confused. But he thought it through, looking into his blurry memories. And he realized, "It was that CLOUD!" he said exclaiming.

The doctor gave him a strange look and said, "We've run all the tests that we could and haven't found any diagnostics appropriate for your case. I'm sorry."

Percy shook his head wildly, "No. No! That's okay! When can I leave?"

The doctor looked at his clipboard and nodded, "You're welcome to sign yourself out, now."

Percy nodded and jumped out of the bed. "Yes. I need to leave." He headed toward the front desk, and just as he approached the front desk he heard his phone ring from his pocket. It was Annabeth again, but this time it was urgent. He needed to talk to her.

Percy picked up his phone, and immediately he stated, "Annabeth!"

Annabeth caught by surprise scream into the phone, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, PERCY?"

Percy hesitated and spat it out, "I'm in the hospital."

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY?" Annabeth sounded worried, surprised, and angry at the same time.

Percy liked the fact she was actually concerned about him, because normally she'd just get mad at him. He finally spoke saying, "I'm fine. Something happened… This cloud of… eww… disgusting vapor. Just went past me and I passed out for a while… I… I just woke up here."

Annabeth spoke again, but this time in an inquisitive voice, "Wait… Wha… What do you mean "cloud"?"

Percy replied, "Like A CLOUD. A Cloud. As in weather?"

"Except smaller and kinda oddly colored." He added.

Annabeth smiled, and laughed for a moment, but then went back to being worried. "What did it look like?"

Percy began thinking her questions were becoming more and more ridiculous. But he said, "I don't know. Well, I don't remember it too good. I just saw a dark cloud, and then I heard this old lady's voice." "Eww." He remarked.

Annabeth replied after listening intently to his sweet soft voice she missed, "First of all its 'remember it too _well_'" she corrected.

Percy replied sarcastically, "Thank you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth giggled then said realizing something, "Wait. Did you say you heard an old lady's voice?"

Percy replied slowly, not understanding what she was implying, "Y…Yeah… What about it?"

Annabeth hesitated remembering the voice she heard in her dream, "Was it a scratchy voice?"

Percy nodded seemingly to remember now, "Uhm. Yeah?"

Annabeth finally asked him, "W…wait. How long till you can get out of the hospital?"

Percy replied, cluelessly, " I'm signing out now."

Annabeth quickly replied, "Okay, I think there's something going on. How fast can you come up to New York?"

Percy thought about it, "Uhmm. I don't know. If I swim through the Atlantic up the east coast I might get there faster?"

"Do it!" She demanded, in a slightly panicky voice. "Here's my address." She sent it in a text.

Percy was immensely confused, but he said, "Okay. I'll be there?"

**Haha. Not really a cliffhangar. I got lazy and didn't wanna type anymore. Please review and tell me how this was! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Who's at the Door?

**Disclaimer: I don't Percy Jackson Series.**

**Thanks for the positive feedback so far! It encourages me to update faster. xD**

**Wow, I made it to Chapter 3. Haha. I'm still trying to plan out the plot and climax… so bear with me if this isn't exciting enough. (:**

**So last we heard, Percy was in the hospital and he's signing out. Annabeth calls him and he finally picks up. Annabeth realized something "fishy" was going on. With the cloud and her dream. Could it all be related?**

**Chapter 3:**

"Hmm…" Percy thought to himself. He wondered why Annabeth sounded kind of panicky. Percy went over Annabeth's words in his mind, slowly processing them while heading home alone to pack his bags and leave for New York. He didn't even know why he needed to go. But he sensed Annabeth's urgency.

He got to his door, and came in to a nice cozy (slightly messy) house, just the way he left it 3 days ago. Percy sighed, picking up a water proof backpack and packing Riptide, a set of clothes, and some cash into it.

"Well, at least I get to see Annabeth. I hope Athena doesn't kill me." Percy reasoned with his conscience.

He hopped into his car and headed out towards the beach near his surf shop. When he arrived, Percy parked his car and pulled off his shirt, locking his backpack tight onto his muscular shoulders. Without hesistation, Percy dived into the freezing Atlantic, swimming into the waves toward New York…

Later that night…

Annabeth was sitting on her couch deep into a book when she heard a light knock at the door. She smiled, knowing exactly who was at the door. She wanted to see Percy so badly. Annabeth jumped up at the sound of the knock and ran to the door. She opened it…

Here was a tall handsome man in shades standing at her door, with a bag hanging over his shoulder.

To her surprise… it wasn't Percy at the door. Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped, shaking her head, barely saying, "Luke?" This she did NOT expect to see.

"Hi." He replied in a slow, deepened voice. Though he looked the same as he did before, sounding the exactly the same, Luke was different.

Annabeth immediately slammed the door shut, locking Luke out. Leaving him at the door.

Luke yelled, "Wait! Annabeth!"

Silence.

Luke stood speaking closely to the door, his voice calm, "Annabeth… It's me. I know it's hard to believe. But please you need to trust me. Just this once! It's important…"

Annabeth was sobbing into her knees with her back leaning against the door. "No! It's not you! Luke you betrayed me! You betrayed Thalia! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Luke sighed, and leaned into the crack of the door speaking softly knowing Annabeth was there, "I know there's no excuse for what I did, but this is really important, Annabeth please!"

She sat at the door with conflicting feelings, why should she believe Luke? Should she send him away?

"He's probably here for a reason… I mean Luke's been dead… and now… he's walking in the living world." Annabeth said to herself trying to make a choice.

Luke stood silently at the door, waiting patiently for Annabeth to give a reply.

He heard a click at the knob of the door as she unlocked the door and opened it slowly to see Luke standing at the door with a hopeful face.

First order of business, Annabeth punched him straight in the face. Luke fell back against the door, and then recovered. He looked up at her furiously, but he let it all go in a split second smiling and chuckling, "I guess I deserved that."

Annabeth scoffed saying, "Yeah. You did."

"Make yourself comfortable…" She gestured over to the couch where she had been reading.

Luke sat down and waited for her to come over.

"How did you find me?" Annabeth asked uneasily, still keeping her distance.

Luke replied grabbing a newspaper out of his backpack and pointing to an article on "Annabeth Chase: A New Age Architect", "You're not very hard to find. I found your business number, asked around, and found my way here."

Annabeth nodded but refused to ease up, "What did you come here for? How did you get out of the Underworld?"

"Hades let me out cause there's something going on I'm not very sure of. I convinced him that if he let me return to the living world, I could find out what's going on and see why Hades is somehow losing control of the underworld. Then I would have to return and do his dirty work for him. But I knew this could become worse. SO I got up here and found you. Yeah. So here I am." He concluded.

Annabeth thought for a moment comprehending it all, "So Hades is 'losing control of the underworld'?"

Luke shrugged, "Don't know the exact details, but yes."

Annabeth turned her back to him, sighing. She connected her dream, Percy's cloud, and the underworld. But it didn't seem to make sense at all.

Luke got up and walked up behind her. "What's wrong?" he asked in a calming voice.

Annabeth was hesitant, feeling the lingering tension between them both.

Luke understood, but instead he embraced her. Turning her around to face him. He leveled her at his eyes, and she was caught in his gaze.

Annabeth knew what he was doing and hated it with a passion, but for that moment she stopped listening to her thoughts and gave into Luke's. Luke leaned in close till he could feel her warm breath against his face.

Annabeth leaned in close, embracing his chest…

**I didn't really know how to leave this chapter off so… haha. Thank you for reading! It's kind of boring though… don't you think? Feel free to give me reviews, ideas, feedback or whatever! Very much appreciated! **


	4. Something's Going On

**Okay. I apologize for kinda being OOC with the characters. It's been a while since I've read the books. I accidently did not calculate the fact that he was immortal. But it works out. You'll see. Anyways, sorry! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Series.**

**Yay! I can't believe I made it to Chapter 4. Onto the story…**

**Last we heard, Percy was on his way to Annabeth's house. But before he arrives, someone else gets to her faster. Luke. Annabeth invites him in. And so later, they were having a touchy sweet moment… till I cut it off there. Haha. xD**

**Chapter 4:**

Luke had his arms gently placed around her waist, as Annabeth had leaned in close to him. And finally she felt the soft touch of his lips against hers.

But, Annabeth pulled away (not roughly) from him before he could continue. She shook her head looking straight at him, "I can't do it. I just can't…"She backed away and was about to walk over to her room, when she heard a loud knock at the door.

Annabeth sighed, turning around to get the door.

This time it was actually Percy. She was speechless and happy to see him, but at the same time aware of what just had happened between her and Luke. Annabeth looked at his soaking body and drenched clothing, and she quickly dragged him inside.

"Percy! You're soaking!" She was shocked, throwing a towel over him. Percy never got wet. He was always dry. (being the Son of Poseidon, he never has to get wet)

Percy was shivering. And Annabeth had noticed the blood trickling down his shirt. She grabbed his arm, observing him carefully, "What happened? You're bleeding!" Worry was written all over her face.

Annabeth pulled him into a chair and was assessing his wounds. "Percy. What happened?"

Percy was paying no attention to Annabeth, but only staring at Luke's dark face. He was mumbling under his breath in pure shock, "L…Luke…?"

Annabeth looked over at Luke and assured Percy, "I'll explain later, Percy. Okay? Let's get you fixed up first." She directed Percy's attention back to her. And Percy looked into her beautiful grey eyes and shook his head bringing himself back to together. "Annabeth…"

Once more she asked while grabbing her medical kit, "What happened, Percy?"

Percy sounded confused, but he was sure of it, "I got… I got bitten by a shark. I tried telling it to leave me alone but… it couldn't understand me?" He winced at the huge splotch of blood staining his shirt. Percy rolled up his sleeve, and Annabeth saw large gashes of bite marks in his flesh. It appeared as if Percy had already tried to mend the wound but had failed to do it correctly; Annabeth found a blood soaked towel tied tightly around the wound stopping the blood.

She carefully unwrapped it from Percy's arm making it as painless as possible. But she was confused, "How does a son of Poseidon get bitten by one of his own…?" She was asking herself.

Luke stood behind the counter, subtle and still, not knowing what to say or do. Untill, Annabeth called to him and told him to bring over a wet towel. Luke did as he was told, and went to soak a towel in water. He walked over to Annabeth's side and handed her the towel. She took it and squeezed out water onto his arm but it wasn't healing.

Percy looked puzzled too, looking at the water running off his skin. "What's happening to me?" Annabeth answered with worry and sorrow, "I don't know. I really don't know." Percy closed his eyes trying to resist the pain throbbing at his arm. Annabeth looked at the gash slowly going away, "It's kind of healing. You won't need stitches." She picked up a roll of white bandage and began raveling it around Percy's arm.

Luke was still standing behind Annabeth like a careful spectator. But he seemed calm and troubled at the same time. But, finally he spoke in realization as Percy looked up at him, "The God's are losing their power."

**DUHDUHDUHHHH… (dramatic music?) haha. Well, I tried to make it interesting. Thanks for reading! Please send me feedback and reviews and whatever! (:**


	5. Up the Elevator

**Thanks for the positive feedback so far! I know it's a little boring but, bear with it for now. I'm still thinking of stuff to add as I write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series.**

**Haha. Wow, already I'm up to chapter five! But running low on ideas, hopefully I can improvise and see what happens with that. Okay, onto the story…**

**Last we heard, Luke arrived at Annabeth's house before Percy. Percy comes later, but to her surprise he's soaked and bleeding badly. Annabeth tends to his wounds with water but it doesn't very well. Luke kind of has an idea of what is going on… **

**Chapter 5:**

Percy awoke the next morning with aching pains in his arm, "Oww…" He looked at the white bandages, reminiscing through all that had happened the night before when he was swimming through the Atlantic up till he arrived at Annabeth's doorstep and discovered Luke was there too.

_Memory Lapse: _

_Percy was speeding through the water at a speed probably faster than a car. (the water always gave him that crazy speed and adrenaline) He looked around at the dull colored ocean. There were absolutely no fish, no plant life anywhere around him. Percy found that thought disturbing, "What's with the ocean? Where are all the fish?" He heard a faint voice calling to him as he was racing through the water, "Percy… behind you!" It sounded like Poseidon, but Percy couldn't exactly tell. The voice was too soft. Before he could comprehend the message though, an 8 foot great white shark had darted for his arm. Percy turned around to find a shark coming full speed toward him, but had no time to will it away or defend himself. It's sharp fang-like teeth gouged into the upper part of his arm… Percy later woke up on a shore bleeding and staining the sand red. Attempting to mend the wound, he tried to find his backpack but realized it must've gotten lost in the ocean…_

Percy suddenly remembered, Riptide was in his backpack! He quickly reached for his pocket and was relieved as he felt a smooth capped pen inside. Riptide had returned to his pocket. He gave a huge sigh of relief.

Annabeth was sitting at the couch across from where he had fallen asleep. She noticed Percy had woken up and walked over smiling. "Hey, Seaweed Brain. Feeling better?" She said in that sweet voice Percy always loved to hear. Especially if it was the first thing he heard in the morning after waking up. Even better when she called him 'Seaweed Brain' though they were 22.

Percy nodded, getting up from the couch to stretch out his cramped up arm. He asked, "So… what now?"

"We go to Olympus. Luke says the Gods are losing their power so, I guess we'll just have to see." She replied, in a hopeful voice. "Are you sure you can walk or whatever?" She sounded concerned.

"Yeah.", He let out a breath. Percy was stumbled over the fact that she still trusted Luke, even after everything. Almost angry about it. But he quickly let go of the thought, refocusing himself on the real problem. "Okay. Let's go." Percy didn't even pay attention to Luke's whereabouts and walked toward the door.

Annabeth paused then said abruptly, "Wait. Lemme get Luke." She knew from the moment she let Luke into her house, Percy was going to have a hard time trusting him.

Annabeth went to her living room and spotted Luke standing by his bag, putting on his gear. He looked up at Annabeth's bright face and returned her smile.

"Time to go."

"Yeah. Let's go." He picked up his bag and walked out of the living room behind Annabeth.

Percy saw him and almost sneered at him but he kept his emotions under control.

Luke didn't respond to Percy, keeping himself calm and respective. He followed Annabeth, being a gentleman and holding the door for her as they left her house.

They got to Annabeth's car and Percy rode shotgun (just to show he was still more important to Annabeth) and Luke climbed into the backseat. Luke understood and kept silent. Annabeth pulled out of her driveway then stepped on the gas.

They got to the city in less than 20 minutes at the hurried pace Annabeth was going. The entire way, Percy maintained the awkward silence and Luke just went to sleep. Annabeth was still attentively paying attention to everything (being a daughter of Athena she had keen eyes), while Percy dosed off.

Finally reaching the Empire State Building, Annabeth took to the elevator and stood still in front of it frozen.

Percy caught up to her, "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

Hearing the distant rumbling and crashing sounds coming from Olympus, she replied sheepishly, "I'm scared…" (Annabeth being the daughter of Athena was NEVER scared. Ever. This is was super unusual.)

Percy came closer to her and took her gently by the hand, "I'm here. It's gonna be alright." he said in that comforting voice Annabeth loved. She replied with a smile, wanting to kiss Percy so bad, but knew what Luke would think.

They stepped into the elevator awaiting the sight of a maybe-still intact-Olympus.

Percy felt Annabeth's hand squeezing his tighter as they got closer to the 600th floor, where Olympus would be…

**PHEW. That took a while. Thanks for reading! Sorry it was kind of rushed! I'm in a rush today. How is it so far? Feel free to review or criticize me or what not! Very much appreciated! (: **


	6. 3 Days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Series.**

**Chapter 6… I'm out of ideas. But I hope you like my improvisation. Haha. **

**Chapter 6:**

Percy was the first to step out of the elevator. He was gripping Riptide so tightly his hands had turned red. Annabeth was still hooked onto his whole arm holding him close to her.

At first sight, Percy saw a crumbling Olympus. The golden columns and gates were slowly disintegrating almost to dust. Everything was out of place. All that of which Annabeth had designed for Olympus was collapsing to pieces little by little.

Luke looked around for any sign of the Gods, he wandered into the main temple to find Zeus sitting at his throne trembling as if he were dangerously sick. His normally radiant lightning yellow glow was slowly fading away. Poseidon was at his side. It appeared he was suffering from the same symptoms as well. Poseidon who normally glowed a bright sea green color was now almost back to his mortal shade of color: tan. Athena was nowhere to be seen.

Luke called them over quietly, "Annabeth, Percy!"

The Gods turned to see Luke gesturing to Annabeth and Percy. Zeus was about to fire his bolt straight at Luke, but Poseidon put his hand out stopping him. "No. Wait…" Zeus looked angrier than he normally was. He called out in a demanding voice, "Show yourself, LUKE CASTELLAN."

Luke crept from out of the shadows appearing in front of the weakened gods. He kept his head down, afraid that Zeus would zap him with his master bolt.

Poseidon stood firm and asked, "What business do you have here, Luke?"

By that time, Percy and Annabeth had caught up to where they last saw Luke. Percy's eyes widened to see his father "not very godly-like". Annabeth stood with a stunned look on her face, completely lost at the sight of Zeus and Poseidon in those conditions.

Luke replied; his voice reverberating off the large golden walls, "Hades sent me… because the same thing is happening to him. I returned so I could find out what was going on."

Zeus didn't reply. Silence fell upon the room. Until Zeus finally replied, "The only possible way a situation like this occurs is when a curse is cast."

Annabeth and Percy scooted closer into the room, Annabeth still holding onto his hand. Percy stepped forward asking Zeus, "How do we stop this?"

Right then and there, Athena had appeared in the midst of all of them. She eyed Percy a "you're dead" look. Then gave a stare at Annabeth still holding onto Percy's hand like a child.

"We must kill the caster and reverse the spell." Athena announced.

Percy opened his mouth about to speak, but closed it again as Athena continued. Athena probably knew Percy was going to ask a million questions.

"To reverse the spell, a talisman is required. The talisman is located around Kronos' neck whatever body he has inhabited." Athena stopped and looked up at the sky and continued, "The curse was cast under those stars which are currently lined up. It only occurs every 500 years. You have a maximum of 3 days to reverse the spell until the stars fall out of place."

Percy took a deep breath nodding and taking it all in.

Zeus got up and addressed Percy, "3 Days. Percy Jackson. Do you understand?" he pressured him.

Percy stepped back a little, "Yes. Lord Zeus." He replied not exactly sure of his chance of success. But he knew if he didn't get this reversed within 3 days, the gods would forever be destroyed and that would mean bye-bye for all of Earth as well.

Zeus left his throne and disappeared in a zap of thunder and lightning. Poseidon looked at Percy's stressed face. He stepped down to Percy's level and spoke in a fatherly voice, "The fate of the world depends on you again… I'm depending on you, son."

Percy nodded, giving Poseidon the assurance that he would not fail. And with that Poseidon disappeared in a mist of sea water. He figured all the Gods still had their duties they had to attend to even if they were on the verge of dying. The room was empty all but Percy and Luke.

Luke looked at Percy with a grin, "Time to save the world again. Huh, Percy?" Luke tried to mend the gap between them, and it kind of worked.

Percy was aware that if he was gonna save the world he needed all the help he could get. Not being on good terms with Luke wasn't helping. So Percy let out his hand and Luke shook it graciously.

Percy realized with sudden urgency Annabeth was missing. One moment she was holding onto Percy like a stuffed animal and next she was gone!

"Annabeth? Where are you?" he called out.

**Not much of a cliffhangar. I tried. So anyways, tell me how's my improvisation! Cause I seriously just thought of it while typing it out. Thank you for reading! (:**

**Feel free to review and give me tips! Very much appreciated! :D**

**I apologize for the chapters being so short. Because I'm busy with classes during the school week. On the plus side, you'll get lots more Percabeth in the next chapter and ones coming up. (:**


	7. One Chance, Percy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson Series. **

**Still out of ideas. But I'll keep improvising. (:**

**Anyways, last we heard… Percy, Annabeth, and Luke had arrived at Olympus to find all the Gods weakened and dying. Athena is convinced it's a curse, and tells Percy he only has 3 days time to reverse it. After speaking with his father, coming to good terms with Luke, Percy realizes Annabeth is gone. Where is she?**

**Chapter 7:**

"No. Why?" Annabeth argued.

"Annabeth. There's much too danger on this new quest." Athena replied trying to make excuses.

Annabeth wasn't convinced. She knew her mother would never forbid her from a quest as dire as the world ending. Annabeth couldn't just sit back and do nothing. "This has something to do about Percy doesn't it?"

Athena was about to speak but Annabeth cut her off, "Annabeth—"

"You said something to him didn't you… You told him to stay away, didn't you?" her voice increasingly got louder and Athena could tell the anger and frustration in her voice.

Athena at first didn't reply, but finally she said, "I told him to stay away for your good. He's not the best for you." She tried to reason, but it wasn't working very well.

"How can you decide who's best for me? Percy. He's different…" At first she almost shouted, but calmed her senses for the sake of not seeing her mother break into an all out wrath against her.

Athena saw the sincerity in Annabeth's deep grey eyes. Annabeth being hardheaded but incredibly intelligent like her mother; Athena gave in disregarding her judgment, but giving into Annabeth's. "I'm giving you one chance. One only." She stated. But she wasn't addressing Annabeth, she was talking to Percy.

Percy was hiding behind a broken pillar, "overhearing" their conversation. (He had heard them arguing from a distance and snuck over.) Percy appeared before Athena, and immediately bowed, "Lady Athena…"

"One chance. Perseus Jackson." Athena had said it in a 'I'll-kill-you-if-you-screw-up' tone.

Percy nodded, smiling at Annabeth's gleaming expression. "I understand." He said trying to keep it formal. He was surprised Athena hadn't zapped herself down to earth and slit his throat already for making contact with Annabeth. He figured she was already weakening like the other gods and needed to save her strength.

Athena disappeared from their sight in a split second. Once she was gone, Percy ran (he seriously ran and literally attacked her) over to Annabeth bringing his arms around her waist for a long awaited passionate kiss that Annabeth missed so much. She hesitated as she felt Percy locking lips with hers, but not before long she was kissing him back. **(Ahh! finally. That took seven chapters to work up to!)** Annabeth didn't forget what happened with her and Luke the night before, but for those brief minutes she shared with Percy she set those thoughts aside.

When they slowly pulled away, Annabeth took a deep breath and then broke into laughter hugging her seaweed brain snuggly. Percy laughed and snaked his arm around her back and rested his hand on her hip as they walked back to the main temple where Luke was waiting.

They got to the doors of the main temple and Luke with a grinning expression, knew exactly what happened judging by Percy's complete change of mood.

Luke was fine with it, knowing that after what he had put Annabeth through; this was his punishment. If he saw Annabeth happy, then he reasoned that he should be happy for her too. Luke exchanged a happy smile with Percy, as he and Annabeth gestured him to the door.

"We should get going. We have a world to save in 3 days." Percy said to Luke.

"Yeah, let's go. It's about time I have a 'talk' with Kronos." Luke replied.

**Okay. So as requested, Annabeth and Percy are together again. How do you like this so far? I know this chapter was a little short but feel free to give me feedback. I really appreciate it! Thanks for reading! (:**


	8. Camp HalfBlood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Series.**

**Sorry if there's a bit of delay in updating for a couple of days from today, cause I'm kind of stuck in a power outage right now. (huge snow storm in Maryland) So, bear with me. (:**

**I'm seriously still improvising. Idk how this is gonna turn out. soo… haha. I'm excited.**

**Anyways, last we heard. Percabeth has reunited. And Luke seems okay with it. They receive orders from the gods to save the world yet again. Because of you know, the evil witch's curse. So where to first?**

**Chapter 8:**

Percy yawned as he woke up sitting in the passenger seat of Annabeth's car. Annabeth was still driving after Percy had fallen asleep almost 2 hours ago. He caught Annabeth's brief glimpse at him, then she returned to her focused state of driving.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked as he sat up and looked out the window.

"Camp Half-Blood. We're gonna need all the friends we can get. To save the world again. But in 3 days this time." Annabeth understated.

Luke had fallen asleep too. He was cuddled up and took up the entire backseat. "Mmm… get off… wha… no…" he was mumbling in his sleep.

Percy gave a quiet laugh and so did Annabeth as they were listening to Luke sleep talk.

"You heard my conversation between my mother and I, didn't you?" she asked curiously.

Percy shook his head chuckling, "It was more like an argument, but no. I only heard about two-thirds of it."

"You think I would argue over you?" Annabeth made fun of him while playfully punching him in his arm.

"Oww. Well, it sure sounded like it." He rubbed the spot where she had punched him, it ached for a moment. But Percy continued to joke.

Annabeth realized where she had punched him and apologized returning his joke, "Sorry. I forgot…"

"It's fine." Percy said brushing it all off. "I'm happy Athena gave me a chance." He said.

Annabeth smiled and went back to concentrating on driving. She pulled up to Half Blood Hill and told Percy. "Wanna wait in the car?" she asked.

"Sure." Percy replied, feeling tired again and wanting to go to sleep.

Annabeth gave a Luke a cautious look, "You might… wanna stay in the car. You don't wanna scare the little campers."

Luke mouthed an "Oh" and sat back into the seat and smiled.

And Percy saw Annabeth run up the hill towards the camp.

When Annabeth arrived into the camp, Chiron was surprised to see her. He greeted her with open arms asking, "What's the occasion that you'd stop by Camp Half-Blood?"

"I don't have much time to explain. But all the gods are weakening and if we don't reverse the spell in 3 days this world is going to crumble just as the gods are." Annabeth answered in a serious tone.

Chiron stood still, speechless. Then he replied, "This explains why all the campers have been feeling sick. You should get moving. What did you come to Camp Half-Blood for?"

Annabeth looked around at the desolate camp and dim lighted cabins. Camp Half-Blood didn't look anything like Annabeth remembered. It was always loud and disrupting and… happy.

"By any chance, is Thalia, Nico, or Clarisse here?" Annabeth asked him after looking around at the quiet camp.

Chiron thought then replied, "Thalia is helping the Artemis kids." He gestured over to the Artemis cabin. "Last I heard, Clarisse was off to California. She got a job offer after finishing college." Chiron sighed.

"Nico is somewhere around here." He said looking around the camp.

Annabeth thanked him, "Thanks, Chiron."

"Good luck, Annabeth." Chiron added, knowing the whole world was depending on her.

Annabeth ran towards the Artemis cabin anticipating Thalia's reaction to her news.

Thalia heard the door to the cabin click open. She turned around to see who it was assuming it was Chiron. "What is it, Chiron?"

Annabeth walked in and saw Thalia standing by a sick camper's bed. Her eyes lit up, excited to see her face. "Thalia!"

Thalia ran over to give her a warm hug. "Annabeth! I missed you so much!" "How… You're here!"

Annabeth smiled, but her expression changed bringing Thalia the bad news, "I need your help for a quest. It's a little hard to explain and I don't have time. I need you to come with me."

Thalia understood telling the urgency in her voice, and without asking for the details she went with Annabeth. "Okay… Let me tell Chiron and say goodbye to the campers."

Annabeth nodded, "I'll meet you at the hill. I have to get Nico too." She ran off to search for Nico.

Thalia nodded and left to see Chiron.

MEANWHILE… In the Car…

Percy maintained the awkward silence between him and Luke as they were waiting patiently in the car for Annabeth to return. Luke felt the thin line of tension between them, but didn't want to address it.

Finally, Percy broke the silence, "Luke… I… Annabeth… She…" Percy was at a loss for words to explain everything.

Luke exhaled and gave him an assuring smile, "I get it, Percy. You don't have to explain." To Percy's surprise, he patted his shoulder.

Percy stumbled upon his words, "S…s…so. You don't mind? Cause… I know… you…"

Luke knew he was telling a white lie if he said he didn't. But for Annabeth, he shook his head and said, "No. Not at all." Luke laughed, knowing Annabeth deserved Percy as much as he deserved her.

"But… Promise me, Percy." Luke added with seriousness in his voice.

Percy had a questioned look, "What?"

"That you'll never hurt her. No matter what…"

Percy nodded, "Deal." He replied.

Luke saw Annabeth running down the hill with Thalia and Nico dragged along at her side.

Percy got out of the car and just as he did, Thalia attacked him with a hug. "Percy!"

Percy chuckled, surprised to see Thalia grown up. "Hey, Thalia."

Annabeth sneaked him a glare and Percy broke away from Thalia's suffocating hug.

Nico, who had grown significantly taller, came over to Percy and fist bumped him. "Percy, haven't seen you in a while."

Annabeth opened the door to her car, and signaled Luke to come out. "Luke."

Thalia almost pulled a knife on Luke at the sight of him. "LUKE!" Annabeth quickly stopped her, lunging for the knife. Nico was expressionless, "Luke?"

"Luke is gonna help us get a talisman from Kronos so we can reverse the spell. But we need to hurry." Annabeth said, exchanging smiles with Luke.

Percy, focused on the urgent quest to save the world, broke the brief reunion saying, "Alright. We'll explain on the car ride. There's no time." He jumped into the car next to Annabeth. Nico and Thalia squeezed in next to Luke nervously.

Annabeth started the car and quickly sped out.

Later…

Annabeth was still driving after three hours. Percy had already heard her yawn every minute or so. He placed a gentle hand over her shoulder, "Let me drive. You're tired." Percy spoke in a soft and sweet voice.

Annabeth smiled replying, "Thanks, Percy."

"Get some sleep." He said as they pulled over to change places.

Percy looked over at Annabeth's soft expression as she cuddled up in the seat to sleep.

**Well… I kinda was at a loss for any ideas past this. But, review and tell me how this all is so far! Thank you for reading! Very much appreciated! (:**

**Do you like the Percabeth, or does it suck? Tell me your opinion!**

**(sorry for the bad grammar, i'm running on battery power for my laptop and didn't have time to proofread)**


	9. Airplanes in the Night Sky

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Series.**

**Alright. So. I'm up to chapter 9 OMG. I never thought this could happen. Haha. Tell me how you like it so far. **

**Anyways. Let's do a recap on what happened. Annabeth, Luke, and Percy have arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth brings Thalia and Nico out to join them on their quest to save the world in 3 days. They've set out to find Kronos and the talisman… **

**Chapter 9:**

"Let's fly." Percy bluntly stated.

"What?" Annabeth replied.

"We're wasting time, driving to California. Even at this speed, we won't make it." said Percy doubtfully. Percy focused back onto the road.

Thalia was looking at a map. "There should be an airport about 15 miles northeast of here. If we take that highway…"

"Do we even have enough cash to get plane tickets?" asked Nico.

Luke spoke blankly, "I have a couple credit cards I stole from Persephone. I don't know how she has them… we can see if they work."

All four of them turned around in a stare at Luke. It was dead silent.

"Yeah. Sure. Let's try them." Annabeth reacted, finally.

Percy drove into a nearby exit and detoured them to the airport.

It was late afternoon when they arrived. The airport was crowded like no other. Percy looked up at the display board for the flights, only to find that almost all of them had been canceled. ALL of them due to abnormal weather patterns in the atmosphere. Percy knew they were quickly running out of time if the god's were already becoming too weak to maintain the meteorological balance in the world.

Annabeth looked up cursing under her breath, "Shit." She turned to Percy's frustrated look, "What are we gonna do now?"

Percy signaled Luke, Thalia, and Nico over. He tried to talk over the loud chatter filling the airport. Percy had a smirk on his face and Annabeth already knew he was about to do something stupid.

"There's a back door leading outside. To where the planes are." he said observing his surroundings.

Annabeth yelled frantically at him, "What? Percy! We can't hi-jack an airplane! You can't even fly it!"

Percy smiled and didn't say a word till he led them out. Percy weaved around the crowds of unboarded passengers. Then ninja-jumped his way across the runways, praying to the gods they wouldn't get caught or get run over. Annabeth chased him around, hooked onto his arm so she could keep herself close to Percy. I mean, who knows what kind of stupid things Percy could do next? Luke led the way following Percy, as he took Thalia's hand "unconsciously", Nico ran after them trying to catch up.

Percy let out a deep breath as they crept into a private jet. Annabeth glared into Percy's sea-green eyes after getting into the jet, "Seaweed Brain!" She was about to burst out in anger, but Percy still holding onto her hand brought her close and gave her a brief kiss to cut her off. And Annabeth channeled her anger into kissing Percy back in a full on kiss. Luke looked up to see them slowly pull away after a breathless kiss. Luke sat down politely interrupting their warm moment, "Ahem… We need to get going. You better know how to fly a plane, Percy."

"Yeah. But, I haven't done this is a while. Cross your fingers, we make it off the ground." Percy joked. "I spent a summer flying planes in college."

Annabeth sat in the copilot seat, looking clueless at all the blinking buttons around her. "Percy…" she said nervously. "You sure…?"

Percy smiled, "Just hold on tight." He checked the fuel gauge, looking around at the buttons as if he were performing a "pre-flight" check. He caught Annabeth's confused glance, and set his hand over hers. "Don't worry."

Thalia sat down in the seat gripping her seatbelt as she was tightening it. Nico sat back into his seat, thinking to himself, "Alright if I die. I guess I'll see my dad… hmm. Then I'll own the underworld!" Nico was generally relaxed.

Percy quickly fired up the engine and taxied the jet out onto the runway, completely unnoticed. He figured all the airport officials were too focused on holding back the riots of people.

Annabeth was closing her eyes as the jet got increasingly faster and higher in altitude. She held onto the seat, her heart racing.

Finally, she felt the rapid shaking of the jet, cease. Percy turned and cheered, "Oh yeah! Who's the pilot? Who's the pilot?"

Annabeth punched him from her seat, but this time in his good arm. "Stop being conceited." She scoffed, but inside she was smiling. Relieved at Percy's miraculous 'skill' in flying planes. It was something she didn't even know in the wildest worlds Percy (of all people) could do. She thought to herself, "Where have you been these past 8 years, Percy?"

Even Luke sighed with relief. Thalia was in pure shock, but she suddenly realized she had been squeezing Luke's hand the entire time. Thalia blushed as she gradually let loose of her grasp on Luke's hand. Luke glanced into Thalia's nervous expression. He didn't speak, only keeping a soft expression on his face.

Nico blankly gazed out the window, barely noticing Luke and Thalia.

**Well… how did you like this chapter? It took me a while to write so reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading! **

**Tell me how this all is? Like or Dislike? Enough Percabeth for you or more? (:**


	10. Landing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Series.**

**Heyy! Ten chapters and still going! I'm still trying to figure out an ending to the story, but I'm thinking of just letting it drag on after they save the world. What do you think?**

**Alright, time for a recap. Last we heard, Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Nico, and Thalia are on the quest to save the world. Percy did something crazy and hi-jacked an airplane so they could hurry and rush to California to get to the Underworld in time. **

**Chapter 10:**

Two hours later and Percy was still flying the jet, he looked around cautiously and flew to a higher altitude to get off the grid. Annabeth was silently watching Percy at work. Occasionally sneaking him a smiling glance.

Percy spoke, "We'll have to land on a runway in a rural area. If we land in a normal airport, they'll seize us." Percy sounded confident in his ability to land the jet. That gave Annabeth a little more peace of heart.

"Let's hope you can land the jet first." Annabeth teased him.

Percy looked over at her bright expression. "Hey!"

"I'm kidding, Seaweed Brain. I wouldn't have let you drag me across the airport to hi-jack a plane if I knew you wouldn't be able to fly it." She said sarcastically.

Percy nodded, thinking to himself, "That's my Annabeth."

"We'll be landing in a few minutes. I think I spotted a good enough runway back there." Percy called to alert the others.

Annabeth watched as Percy was closely concentrating on the nerve wracking task of landing the jet. She felt the jet slowly decrease in altitude and looked out the window. They we're landing in the middle of a field. Annabeth figured that, that was Percy's idea of a runway.

Luke was gripping the arm rests of his chair tightly. Thalia was cuddled up with her knees against her chest. Nico was sitting perfectly still and looking straight forward, wishing for the rapid descent in altitude to end.

Annabeth muttered a couple words praying to the gods for a safe landing.

When Annabeth felt the violent rumbling of the floor of the jet against her legs, she sighed letting out a deep breath.

It was purely silent for a few minutes till Luke broke out of his shock that he was still alive. "Nice Job, Percy." he congratulated him.

Percy commented with a laugh, "Thank You for flying Jackson Airlines."

Thalia smacked him playfully on his head, "Stupidest, craziest, most insane thing you've ever done Percy."

Percy caught Annabeth in a delighted gaze, "Did I do good?" he asked teasing her back.

Annabeth smirked, "Do 'well'" she deliberately corrected him. Then breaking into a laugh and kissing him on the cheek, "You did."

Percy gratefully accepted her response and took her by the hand then led her off the steps of the jet. Luke and Thalia followed after them. Once Nico jumped off the jet he was literally hugging the earth, "You're crazy, Percy." he commented.

Percy's hands didn't stop shaking until Annabeth caught up to him and took him by the hand. Percy felt the smooth touch of her hand grasping his. From there, Percy's nervous shaking had subsided, feeling Annabeth's warmth.

Luke asked, "What now? Time to hi-jack a car to get to the Underworld?"

Percy chuckled, but in seriousness he replied, "Yes."

Thalia let out a huge sigh, "Great. How many more laws are we going to break today?"

Annabeth laughed, marveling at Percy's mischievous deeds, "Hey. What more do expect from a Seaweed Brain." she glanced at him.

They walked till they reached a main road and from there Annabeth led the way, being the one who was 'least' directionally challenged. And eventually the main road led to a small neighborhood.

It was almost 9 at night when they found themselves wandering into town. Nico suggested that they quickly stop for food, because who knows when the next time they would be able to eat. Percy agreed and they stopped at a fast food restaurant. Luke pulled out his bundles of credit cards and handed them to Percy. He said only three words, "Don't ask me." Percy nodded and graciously took a credit card from his hand and ordered a couple sandwiches to-go.

After rapidly devouring their sandwiches, Percy led them outside. "Alright. Time to hi-jack a car." he said eagerly. Percy looked around, to ensure the absence of any possible witnesses of their crime. When he spotted no one around, Percy harnessed the little bit of power he had remaining in him to form a small bubble of water and electrically override the alarm part of the car. Luke took on the next step into breaking into the car, within seconds the door had clicked open.

Percy hopped in with Annabeth in the passenger seat. When Luke, Thalia, and Nico got in Percy started up the car and drove it out at lightning speed to get to Los Angeles as hastily as they could. For time, was quickly running out with almost 2 days remaining to restore order in Olympus…

**Not very intense is it. Well, I tried. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying this so far. I certainly am enjoying writing these chapters. **

**Haha. Anyways, feel free to review and criticize or whatever! Very much appreciated! (:**


	11. Underworld

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Series.**

**Alright. Onto chapter eleven. Still trying to drag the story out cause I'm out of ideas. Hope you like it!**

**Now for the recap. Last we heard, Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, and Nico have taking a flight to California, flown by Percy himself. They hi-jack another car and now are heading to Hades for a hopefully successful encounter with Kronos. **

**Chapter 11:**

Luke was twiddling his fingers as he sat in the back seat of the car.

Annabeth was driving now, having insisted that Percy get some rest while they make their way to the Underworld. Percy had fallen sound asleep with his head against the window.

They arrived at the entrance to the Underworld. Luke was the first to get out of the car. He had a determined look on his face, bent on a little revenge he was planning on giving Kronos. Thalia got out, feeling a shiver down her spine at the sight of the Underworld. The lastly Nico… he just yawned, stepping out of the car.

Annabeth shook Percy, "Hey. Percy. We're here."

Percy opened his eyes to see Annabeth's gleaming smile, then looked out the window. He sprung up immediately, "Annabeth! Oh, we're here… Let's go." Annabeth rolled her eyes, and dragged him out of the car.

Percy uncapped his pen and out came a full blown sword, Riptide. He had Riptide at the ready in case of well… anything.

Nico took the lead, "I guess this is my cue. I'll go first, so none of us tick off Charon."

"Wait." Percy stopped him. He reached into his bag and pulled out a couple of drachmas. Then handed the drachmas to Nico. "Here, give him these."

Nico took them, "Good point." Then he headed through the dark entrance.

A couple minutes later, Nico jogged out signaling Percy and the others to come quickly.

Percy came over, following Nico. Percy saw Charon standing at the boat. As Percy got closer, he didn't make any eye contact with him and kept silent. Then he climbed into the boat taking Annabeth's hand as he sat her down next to him. NIco had already jumped into the boat and sat fearlessly next to Charon. While Luke and Thalia made their way into the boat, nervously sitting down.

Charon pushed off the bank of the River Styx, and on they went towards meeting Kronos.

As they got closer and closer to Hades' tower, Luke felt an ominous wave of energy being emitted centrally from that tower. He recognized the very familiar dark feeling. Luke coughed, breaking the silence as they were slowly moving down the river.

"He's in there." Luke said as he pointed to the tall obscure tower Charon had circled around.

Percy asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." he replied, giving a nod of certainty.

Luke was gripping Backbiter in his hands as he hopped off the boat and looked up at the tower. Percy followed not far behind him, then Annabeth had jumped off after him.

Nico nodded to Charon gesturing him a 'thank you' before catching up to Luke. Thalia got off shakily then hurried along with the others.

Luke approached the front of the tower. But before he could reach the entrance someone got to him first.

"What a surprise, my old acquaintance, Luke. Or should I say VESSEL." Kronos pressured him in guilt, as he landed straight down in front of Luke almost 20 times his height.

Luke stepped back gripping Backbiter even tighter, welding up anger and fear together. "Kronos." He subtly stated.

Percy caught up to Luke and stumbled at the gruesome sight of Kronos, the titan he once fought and defeated. Now appearing before his eyes again. Annabeth let out a shaky breath, and found herself inching closer to Percy's side as Kronos was interrogating Luke. Thalia had her sword at the ready in case Kronos wasn't in the mood for a negotiation.

"What have you come here for Luke? To redeem yourself from betraying your own people?" Kronos said taunting Luke.

"I just want to talk." Luke replied in a calm tone.

"Talk?" Kronos grinned, puzzled at Luke's simple request. He obliged, "Why of course." Kronos answered Luke after thinking it through. He knew at the back of his mind that Luke had not only come here to 'talk' because he had brought Percy along, but instead Kronos agreed only curious to know the outcome of their 'talk'.

Percy looked up at Kronos' raging height and spotted a silver chained necklace around his neck with a talisman hanging from it. "Athena was right." he thought to himself. Annabeth noticed the talisman too, and nudged at Percy, "That's it."

Nico poked his way into Percy and Annabeth's whispering conversation alerting them, "Uhh… guys. Where's Luke and Kronos?"

Percy turned around alarmed that Luke had suddenly disappeared unnoticed. He looked around and no sign of Luke or even Kronos. "Luke!" he called out hoping not to disrupt Hades because that would be…

"PERSEUS JACKSON" a thundering voice shook him.

The four of them turned to see a dark silhouette approaching them…

**Okay, wow. This chapter took a while to think out. Well tell me how it is! Feel free to review, give feedback, criticize or whatever. Thanks so much for reading! (:**


	12. What in the Hades?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Series.**

**Phew. I made it to chapter twelve. So… how do like it so far? Good or bad? Intensifying enough?**

**Anyways, back to the story. Last we heard, Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, and Nico have traveled into the underworld and have had a quite scary encounter with Kronos. Kronos and Luke have disappeared to somewhere and Percy is looking for him. Little did he know, Percy's disrupting search for Luke has gotten someone pissed off…**

**Chapter 12:**

The shadowy figure was approaching them closely as Percy slowing turned around meeting Hades' chilling aura tingling at his skin. Although even Hades' dark steaming glow was slowly diminishing as well. Percy could tell Hades was weakening just as rapidly as the other gods.

"Why are you interrupting the peace in my kingdom?" Hades asked bottling his fury.

Percy could see the flames already beginning to spur out of Hades. He meekly said, "I… We… We've come to the Underworld to stop the curse."

Annabeth put a hand over his shoulder asking, "What are you doing, Percy?"

Percy whispered back but still maintaining stern eye contact with Hades, "He's a god too. He wants the same thing."

"What is it here that interests you?" Hades demanded. His body was engulfed in flame.

Percy answered more confidently, "A talisman."

He raised an eyebrow, "A talisman is it? Perhaps I can help you." Hades replied generously, his flames extinguishing.

Percy was staggered at Hades' reply. Being that, that was probably the only time he ever used 'help' in a sentence. But he figured the desperation of losing his powers must bring him to trust anyone in relieving the curse.

"What is this talisman?" Hades continued curiously.

Meanwhile…

Luke had Backbiter still locked in his hand and prepared to use it in case Kronos wasn't 'cooperative'. Kronos had rested wading in the River Styx.

"What is it that you wanted to_ talk_ about?" Kronos pressured.

"I regret it. What I did to us on Olympus." Luke softly stated.

Kronos lifted an eyebrow not a bit convinced, "You don't." he flatly stated.

Luke could sense the rage inside Kronos and backed away slowly.

"Why have you brought the son of Poseidon with you?" Kronos stood and challenged him.

Luke stuttered and then began speaking assertively, "So you could kill him with your own hands." He smirked.

Kronos whipped his scythe at Luke. "YOU LIE!" He hissed.

Luke dodged the sharply curved blade, and used Backbiter to deflect Kronos' repeated bolts of flame shooting straight at him.

Then he felt his body getting tremendously heavier and unable to move (Kronos was slowing time) as Kronos had lunged forward to deliver a finishing blow.

In a sudden rush, in a streak of light… or was it darkness had crashed into Kronos all in a blinding fury of attacks. Which gave Luke enough time to escape while feeling the drag of time being released as 'someone' was stopping Kronos.

Next thing he knew, Luke was hiding behind a column of rocks panting trying to gather his thoughts. He looked up to see his miraculous savior, but his jaw dropped in confusion whether he was dreaming or not. Luke found Hades standing in a deadlock, grasping Kronos' chain.

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico were standing at the other end in the distance; Luke had to squint to see them. But he could imagine their expressions.

Hades yanked the chain off almost breaking it with the immense force against Kronos. Kronos fell back, but recovered quickly and retaliating with the same force slashing his scythe at Hades. Hades disappeared in a fog of dark smoke, taking Luke with him as well.

Percy stood there in a blank state overwhelmed by Hades' sudden heroism. Annabeth had to shake him out of it.

"Percy." she said, laughing at his dumb expression.

Right then and there, a hazing cloud of smoke filled the air and solidified into Hades and Luke.

Hades was holding the chain in his hand, and Luke was next to him breathing heavily. Thalia looked worried and quickly ran over to Luke. Hades handed Luke the talisman and took to his terrifying black- flamed form.

He was about to vanish into a thick cloud of dark vapor, but he turned back addressing Luke firmly, "Don't forget. We had a deal." With that said, he disappeared.

Percy could hear Kronos' distant roaring and knew he was approaching. In a panic he asked, "How do we get out of here?"

"Did not think of that…" Thalia commented.

Annabeth looked to Luke, him being the son of Hermes should've had a plan of escape.

Luke reached into his bag and pulled out a couple of gleaming pearls and had a smirk on his face. "Don't ask. Let's just get out of here." He handed each of them a pearl and asked Percy, "Where to?"

Percy mumbled, not knowing where to go next or even what to do with the talisman. He hesitated, "Uhh… I don't know!"

Annabeth cut in, "We're running out of TIME!"

Nico conjured up the dead to hold Kronos back a split second longer. "Hurry up!" he called.

In that moment, despite the panic and the pressure, Percy heard his father's faint voice enter his mind. "Percy… Oregon."

Kronos was within reach of them till Percy yelled out, "Oregon!" as he threw down the pearl and stepped on it. Annabeth, Luke, Nico, and Thalia followed Percy just as he stepped on it and escaped the very close grasp of Kronos…

**Sorry, I couldn't find a way to get out of the Underworld other than using pearls which is technically from the movie. **

**Anyways, tell me how this chapter was! Thanks for reading! (:**

**I might do a double update with two chapters today so cross your fingers. :D**


	13. Separated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Series.**

**Alrighttt. Onto chapter thirteen. I'm having a little bit of trouble thinking this one out. So let's see how it'll work.**

**For the recap… Last we heard, Percy and the others have escaped Kronos and the Underworld with the talisman. They now only have about 2 days remaining. To save the world. Weather patterns have already gone crazy around the world… what next?**

**Chapter 13:**

"Annabeth!" Percy called out looking frantically for her. He had found himself wandering around in the breezing wind in the outskirts of a town.

"Percy?" she coughed.

Percy heard her weak voice and immediately ran in the direction it had come from. "Annabeth?"

He anxiously ran looking for Annabeth in the dim light of the moon, and felt himself brush against the smooth touch of fingers.

He turned around relieved to see her, "Oh my gods. Annabeth. Are you okay?" he attacked her with a squeezing hug.

But, Annabeth was coughing and choking for some reason. Percy took off his sweatshirt and put it around Annabeth. For a few minutes, he sat by her rubbing her back while she was coughing all the dust out. (who knows where she landed)

When Annabeth stopped coughing, she asked Percy, "Where is everyone?"

Percy looked around, "Damn it! Somewhere in Oregon… " he answered, banging his head against the tree he was sitting against. "Me and my stupid ideas. Should've been more specific."

Annabeth grabbed him and looked him in the eye, "Hey. We'll find them. Beating yourself up over this is not going to help."

Percy exhaled, calming his senses, "We should get moving… we've got two days."

Annabeth nodded as Percy helped her up. His arm slowly made its way around her back and Percy planted a kiss on her head. Annabeth rested her head onto his shoulder while they walked out of the outskirts under the moonlight.

Percy heard a ringing sound coming from Annabeth's bag. He stopped as Annabeth took off her backpack to pick up her phone.

"Thalia?" she asked once she got a hold of it.

"Annabeth! Where are you? Are you okay?" Thalia was flustered.

"I'm fine. I'm with Percy just outside of a town." Annabeth replied.

"Oh thank the gods. I'm in town with Luke." she sighed in relief.

Percy yelled over into the phone, "Where's Nico?" he asked anxiously.

"No idea." Thalia replied wondering the same thing. "What happened?" she added.

Percy shook his head and admitted, "It was my fault. I wasn't specific… where in Oregon…" he stopped and then asked, "What town are you guys in? We'll meet up there."

Thalia scouted the town for any map or sign and concluded over the phone, "Somewhere near Portland…"

Annabeth cut in exclaiming, "We don't have time! We'll just need to meet up at wherever we find the caster. Then we'll kill him."

"You're right. We don't have time." Thalia agreed. "Where is the caster, Percy?" she suddenly got more serious.

Annabeth remembered her dream inside the dark cave and hearing the raspy voice. It still sent chills down her spine just thinking of it. "In a cave…" Annabeth spoke softly, running through the images in her head.

Percy asked, "Wait, what?"

"I remember my dream. A cave. No, a sea cave. I remember hearing ocean waves…" Annabeth replied over the phone.

For a moment, Thalia was quiet and didn't respond, "There's a billion of them."

"The only major sea cave in Oregon is the Sea Lion Caves." Annabeth remarked, suddenly remembering it from a book.

"We'll meet there." Thalia finalized. Annabeth heard Luke mumbling something in the background. Then she hung up.

Percy focused her attention on him, "What is going on?" he asked Annabeth cluelessly.

"We're going to find the caster. He's probably in that sea cave from my dream." Annabeth told him.

Percy let out a breath in frustration, "You better be right."

Annabeth punched him, "You know I'm always right." she bragged.

Percy scoffed, but kept his arm rested around her waist as they continued into town.

It was already almost light by the time Percy and Annabeth were approaching the town. Percy could see it in the distance, the street lights. Annabeth yawned exhaustedly, having not slept a full night of sleep since they had left Olympus with their urgent quest. Percy glanced into her drowsy gray eyes, and smiled. He stopped and asked with that gentle voice Annabeth loved, "You okay?" Annabeth sighed answering, "I'm just tired."

Suddenly Percy scooped up her legs, picked her up and held her in his arms. Annabeth laughed as he threw her into his arms, "Percy! What are you doing?"

"You said you were tired." he replied while caught in Annabeth's endless gaze.

Annabeth giggled then squirmed in Percy's arms. "Percy!"

But Percy still held her, "Just go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there…" he whispered.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

Percy nodded softly assuring her, "Sleep."

Annabeth made herself comfortable in his arms and tucked her head into his warm chest…

**WOW… finally. This chapter took me about 3 days to write cause I kept deleting and editing. **

**Haha I kinda liked this chapter. How about you? THANKS FOR READING!**

**Feel free to give reviews and feedback! (: **


	14. Separated Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Series.**

**Okay. Wow. I did not think I would make it this far to chapter fourteen. But I'm just improvising so hope you like it! Thank you guys for the awesomest reviews! **

**Alright for the recap. Last we heard, Percy and Annabeth ended up somewhere in the outskirts of town and have contacted Thalia who 'somehow' ended up with Luke in Portland. They agree to meet at the Sea Lion Caves at the coast of Oregon, which is where Annabeth suspected the caster of the spell was based on her dream. So far, no sign of Nico…**

**Chapter 14: **

Thalia maintained the awkward silence and broiling tension between her and Luke as they wandered around town looking for a place to sit down and rest for a while until they had to drive down to the caves.

She occasionally sneaked a brief glimpse at Luke's subtle expression on his face. Luke knew exactly what Thalia was thinking, but buried the thought. Sighing, he looked up at the dim warming glow of the rising sun. It was still pretty dark outside, but Luke could see it was almost morning. He too had yawned in fatigue, having not slept well in days.

Thalia led him over to a silver luxury car. She looked around at the desolate streets, feeling the uneasy wind in the atmosphere, and spoke, "Here. Do your thing. We should get moving before anyone finds out we stole this car."

Luke grinned, "Okay." He took out a switch blade and began working at the lock of the car. Within less than a minute, he had gotten the door open.

Thalia had lied down already on a bench and fallen sound asleep while Luke was picking the lock. Luke looked over and saw her peacefully sleeping with her arms holding her knees to her chest. Luke picked her up gently and let her down into the leather backseat of the car.

Then he hopped into the driver's seat to work on the ignition. Luke attached a few wires and sparked a few, then the car finally started. He stepped on the gas, forcing Thalia to roll against the back of the seat.

Thalia let out a groan, "Ughh. Wha…?" she saw Luke in the driver's seat speeding the roads, realizing Luke must have carried her into the car. Her vision was blurry as she got up. "Luke…"

Luke turned around briefly, "Sorry about that." he apologized hesitantly and returned to focusing on the wheel.

Thalia crawled from the back into the passenger seat. She felt uneasy and untrusting of Luke, but somehow her feelings were changing. After running through the airport together, being stuck in the same town together… Perhaps Aphrodite had a little more work to do, other than just on Percy and Annabeth. She shook away the troubling thoughts , taking a deep breath.

"Listen. Luke… I…" Thalia couldn't bring herself to overcome the pain from years ago when the same man she was sitting next to now, had betrayed her years ago.

Luke gave her a smile, attentively listening, "Yeah?"

She paused, almost about to break down overwhelmed in confusion and love for Luke. "I just…"

Luke remained relaxed but driving at full speed, while listening to Thalia say something she had never dreamed she could probably say to someone like Luke.

She eased up and abruptly bursted saying, "I love you."

Luke was silent and his face still expressionless. He pulled over the car and turned towards Thalia.

"What are you…?" she had a puzzled look.

Luke confirmed, "You love me…" he grinned. The haunting memory of the kiss he had with Annabeth rushed into his mind. It reminded him, conflicted at heart he thought to himself, "_I shouldn't do this… I love…_" Something inside his gut brought him to give in to Thalia's sudden admittance.

"I love you too." he said unconsciously, pulling himself closer to Thalia. He kept a constant look into her eyes, feeling the nervousness in him subside.

Thalia smiled, breathing slowly, bringing her close to Luke till she felt his nose rub against her cheek. She hesitated, frozen at the touch of his lips against hers. And she felt Luke taking her breath away while she brought her hands around his neck.

It was a while till Thalia pulled away to catch her breath. Luke re-evaluated what had just happened in his head, and it seemed Aphrodite was successful. He pulled Thalia in for a quick kiss and started the car again.

Luke began driving and returned to his calm natured state of mind, occasionally sneaking a smile to Thalia. She blushed a deep red whenever he looked over.

It was nearly morning. Luke had completely lost track of what the time was, but with two days left, it didn't really matter; he just knew he had to kill the caster and reverse the curse before everything was going to turn to dust.

Luke was already seeing drastic changes around him. The sky was no longer its clear blue; instead it had become a sickly gray color. It was constantly raining and snowing, tornadoes could be heard from the distance and the wind around him was unusually warm and dry. Everything was out of place. He had a feeling Thalia was worrying about this too, as she stared out the window towards a dark sky with no lightning…

**Eww… crappy ending. I tried to drag it out. Anyways. Thanks for reading! **

**Feel free to give reviews, feedback, and whatever! Thanks! (:**

**Oh. by the way, chapter 13, 14, and 15 are all happening pretty much at the same time just with different people. (this is all while they try to meet up at Sea Lion Caves) Like the scenario with Percy and Annabeth last chapter, and now Luke and Thalia, and NEXT will be Nico. **


	15. Separated Pt 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Series.**

**Sooo sorry for the delay, I had a busy week of school. **

**Trying to drag the story out. Hopefully it'll end happy. Idk. Haha. Well anyways, how do you like it so far?**

**Now for the recap… Last we heard, Luke and Thalia wandered through town and Thalia chose the car Luke would hi-jack to get them to the caves. Later, Thalia has a shocking confession towards Luke… But still no sign of Nico…**

**Chapter 15:**

Nico was hopelessly wandering on the coast of Oregon at a beach. He wondered why it was only him who landed on a beach. Then the thought hit him, "_Oh no. Where's everybody else?_" Nico looked around calling for Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, even Luke. But no sign of them, not even a trace.

"Percy…?" he looked around, with his feet brisking through the unusually calm waters.

It was almost dawn and Nico hadn't even seen any sign of the others. He finally resorted to his one last option thinking to himself, "_I can't believe I'm doing this._"

Standing knee deep in the wave-less ocean, he leaned his face forward directly to the water. Nico started yelling, "PERCY! WHERE ARE YOU!" hoping the water could transport his message for him. He looked virtually insane to be screaming at an ocean at four in the morning.

Meanwhile…

Percy and Annabeth had just arrived in town with Percy still carrying a sleeping Annabeth in his arms. He gave a light kiss to her forehead and whispered, "Annabeth…"

She opened her eyes and realized Percy was still holding her. Annabeth remained still as she smiled and replied in a soft voice, "Hey… we're here?"

Percy nodded then put her down gently. Annabeth stretched out her limbs while Percy went to go find a car and a map to the Sea Lion Caves.

Annabeth saw him run into a rest stop and come out with a map and two bags of chips. He approached her with a grinning look, "I got us a little something." Annabeth took a bag, and gave him a 'wow, really?' kind of look.

Percy was about to go find a car when he turned around and went back to the rest stop, "Wait. I gotta go to the bathroom." he said embarrassed. Then he left for the bathroom, while Annabeth waited patiently on the bench looking out into the sunrise.

Percy turned on the sink and suddenly heard a treacherous screaming coming through the sink. It took him a few seconds to make out the voice, till he realized it was Nico calling for him.

"PERCY! DAMN IT! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER?" Nico's voice sounded raspy and cold, like he had been yelling for quite some time.

Percy leaned closer to the running water, "Nico?"

Everything was silent but the sound of water. A voice finally replied, "Percy? Is it… Is it you?"

"Yes. Nico, where are you?" Percy asked anxiously.

"I'm at the ocean… BEEN WANDERING AROUND FOR HOURS! Where did you end up? Where is everyone else?" Nico replied angrily.

"I'm with Annabeth and Luke is with Thalia. We're meeting at the Sea Lion Caves; can you spot where you are right now?" Percy sounded a little bit frustrated and tired at the same time.

Nico looked around but could barely see any signs or landmarks in the dim light of the sun which had yet to rise. He spotted a deep inward cave at the edge of the bottom of the cliff then replied, "I think I might be already here." He replied squinting at the rubbed off commercial sign which supposedly said, "Sea Lion Caves" but now said "Se ion Cav s"

"Really?" Percy was surprised, and abruptly said "We'll meet you there in about an hour."

"Yeah…" Nico said concocting an idea.

"NO! NO. Nico don't you dare go in there. WAIT FOR US." Percy advised him forcefully.

"You said we have to find the caster and kill him. What better to kill the caster than a son of the god of death." Nico carelessly replied. "I'll see ya." he stepped out of the water and headed toward the demonic looking caves.

Percy slammed his hand on the counter. He turned the sink off having realized that it had been running for the last five minutes. Percy realized Annabeth was still waiting outside. He dashed out of the bathroom towards where he had left Annabeth. And found her shivering on the bench and with a annoyed look at Percy.

"Anna…beth. I was just… I… Nico he said he's already at the caves." Percy stumbled over his words.

Annabeth didn't reply and rolled her eyes. She gestured to the car across the street, "I'm not even gonna ask what you were doing in the bathroom. We need to go."

Percy sighed and gave an apologetic 'puppy dog' face. "Sorry." He answered and ran across the street to get started on the car. Annabeth followed him to the car.

Percy had gotten into the door by the time Annabeth had made her way over to the car. With an impressed look she commented, "Wow. You might even be faster at that than Luke."

Percy chuckled, "I guess." He opened the door for Annabeth and they got in.

Annabeth was still shivering and gripping her stuff close to her chest. Percy leaned over into the passenger seat and took off his jacket putting it around her. "Better?" he asked with that comforting smile, looking into her grey eyes. Annabeth snuggled into his jacket, leaning in close with a quick warming kiss. "Thanks."

Percy nodded and started the car. He yawned and started driving down the highway towards the coast.

Meanwhile… back to Nico.

"Hmm…" he inquired as he wandered through the entrance of the caves. Nico could hear the constant rhythmic drip of water tapping on the walls of the cave, and the ocean waves crashing against the cave.

Nico walked further in… It felt utterly cryptic and heavy in the cave, as if a powerful evil spirit was dominating it. Suddenly a crackling electric sound came from the end of the caves echoing through the walls…

**Okay. Again. Sorry for the delay. I tried to make this long but it didn't really work. **

**Anyways, tell me how it is! Feel free to review and stuffs! Thanks for reading! (:**


	16. Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Series.**

**OKAY. I know I haven't updated in a while. So, forgive me. I have had yet another a busy week in school. **

**Yay. Onto Chapter Sixteen! I know the last three chapters were kind of dragged and about the same thing. I just had to get that part of the story in. With some Percabeth sprinkled on there. (:**

**Anyways, the recap: Last we heard, Percy and Annabeth were making their way to the caves as well as Luke and Thalia. Nico is apparently already there. Nico doesn't take Percy's strong suggestion and wanders into the cave…**

**Chapter 16:**

Thalia was asleep with her head resting against the window.

Luke hit a bump and forgot to slow down. Thalia bounced up with her head hitting the window and groaned, waking up. "Ow."

Luke apologized awkwardly, "Sorry about that. We'll be there soon."

Thalia looked out the window, and could already see the ocean.

Meanwhile…

Percy stepped out of the car yawning feeling the warm sun tingling at his skin. Annabeth woke up to the fresh scent of the ocean. She was smiling on the inside; it smelled like Percy.

Percy picked up his backpack and placed Riptide in his pocket. He looked around for Nico and there was no sign of him.

Percy sighed feeling the breeze of the salty air. Then he felt a set of arms wrap around his waist. Annabeth hugged him, "Let's do this." she sounded sincere.

He nodded. "Yeah." he said as he broke out of his trance.

Percy was in the constant worry something had happened to Nico or he'd been stupid and drowned in the ocean. Either way, he'd be walking straight into danger. Or was already in it.

Meanwhile…

_Hisssss… who have I captured here…?_

Nico opened his eyes finding himself tied in chains which appeared to be sucking the life out of him. He was shivering and pale with half his body submerged in water. He groaned in the aching pain in his shoulders. Who knows how long he was hanging against the wall.

Nico struggled to escape the tight grasp of the chains and let out a cry in piercing pain. "Damn it!"

He hadn't looked to his side, before a woman had suddenly appeared in a cloud of black vapor. She hissed withdrawing a small half celestial bronze and half steel knife from her cloak. With quick precision she slashed it against his side slitting it through his shirt. She had a surprised look, "A mortal…"

NIco growled with his eyes lit in flame and black flames igniting around him. "Let me go." He threatened trying to break free.

The woman gave him a furious stare and this time she took her blade stabbing it inches into his shoulder. "A mortal… with powers of Hadessss… I presume?" she tempted him. Nico let out a painful grunt.

Nico deliberately spat on her, "Bitch, let me outta here!" he shouted, enough to echo through the walls of the cave and out into the open.

From the distance, Percy only heard a soft voice but could tell it was a shout for help. He took Annabeth's hand and instructed her, "Listen… You hear someone?"

Annabeth heard the shout pretty clearly with her keen sense of hearing. She drew her dagger and gestured to the large cave in the distance with a sign on it. "There! The sign!" she pointed.

Percy took off toward the caves with Annabeth following him. He approached the caves and silently crept in.

Percy felt a chill down his spine as he stepped carefully into the water, and waded across. Annabeth crept slowly behind him looking cautiously in each direction.

Little did he know, his attacker would come from underneath him. Percy felt a strong tug at his leg pulling him rapidly under the cold sea water. "Ahh! Annabeth!" Annabeth turned around too late to react and Percy was gone in an instant.

"Percy!" she called. The water was dangerously calm again.

Percy was now completely submerged underwater. He calmed his sense down a bit and began to breathe under the water.

The woman conjured an electric chain around Percy's body and kept him binded.

"Sssss… a boy who possesses the power of Poseidon." She inquired, again removing the knife from her cloak and plunging it through his side.

Percy shrieked in pain. Percy struggled to break free, knowing his power too was fading and wouldn't be able to keep himself underwater that long either. He felt for Riptide in his pocket and uncapped it. He focused deeply and absorbed the remaining power he could use left in the water surrounding him, springing apart the electric chain locked around him. In that quick instance he launched himself toward the woman lunging Riptide stabbing it straight through her skull.

Blood arose to the surface around Annabeth, and she looked around her terrified at the blood circling around her. Immediately thinking it was Percy, she dived directly down into pitch black water unable to see Percy at all, but only felt the warm skin of her wounded Seaweed Brain.

She pulled him to the surface with Percy coughing and spitting out the water he ingested. He felt Annabeth's warmth against his semi-dry body. Percy was panting and groaning in pain, still looking at the water carefully awaiting the body of the woman to appear on the surface.

"Percy! Percy!" Annabeth grabbed him, trying to get his attention.

She looked down at his bleeding side and ripped that portion of his shirt off to mend the wound. "Percy? What happened under there?" she asked trying not panic.

He shivered, "The woman. The caster. It's her…" he said as he passed out into her arms…

**Lol. I know this was a little short. But… like I said. School has been busy. **

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to review and stuff!**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors, I had no time to proofread.**


	17. Revival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Series.**

**YESSS! Onto another chapter 17! I didn't imagine I could ever make it this far. So do you like it or not so much?**

**Thanks for the awesome comments and feedback!**

**So anyways for the recap… Last we heard, Annabeth and Percy went to find Nico who had wandered into the cave. But Percy encounters the caster first before he can find Nico. Percy killed the caster but with some damage to himself. Annabeth had dragged him back to land…**

**Chapter 17:**

"How is he?" Luke asked gesturing over to Percy's limp body.

Percy had been out for about an hour. He looked snow white pale with stains of red oozing blood from his side. He was pretty much lifeless. Luke and Thalia arrived not too long after the incidentonly to find Annabeth tearing over Percy.

"Percy…" Annabeth whispered over him, running her fingers across his jet black hair.

He breathed a quick breath, looking into her watery grey eyes. Then coughed, "Did I… pass out?" He groaned holding his side. He smelled of sweet nectar.

Annabeth nodded and sighed feeling relieved, "How do you feel?" she asked with a smile hidden behind her worry.

"Great." He said sarcastically as he got up feeling around for Riptide. When he felt it in his pocket, his heart ceased to race.

Then, suddenly the thought hit his mind, "THE CASTER!" Percy bursted out. He had almost completely forgotten in his dazed state. "Where is she? Where is her body? I killed HER!" he was speaking quickly and searching around for the body.

Annabeth took his arm and sat him down back against the icy cold rocks. "Relax! Percy… whatever you did. She's dead." Annabeth assured him sternly. But drowning his deep gaze, her expression soon became soft and she smiled; resting a hand around his neck bringing him in for a kiss.

Luke turned around awkwardly trying to find something to preoccupy himself with, and picked up a tourist map of the caves.

Thalia stood there sighing in content at the sight of Percy and Annabeth, being a cute couple. Till she heard a crack in the silence of the caves.

Interrupting their kiss, Annabeth turned around quickened in her senses. She pulled out her dagger and stepped cautiously closer to where she had heard the sound. And gradually the cracks began sounding viciously louder as she approached.

She found herself standing amidst of her dying friend, Nico. Hanging from the chains, with dark purple lashes marking his wrists. Annabeth immediately rushed over through the knee deep water and observed the chains he was bound to. Nico was tied tight to the wall. Whatever that caster woman did, she did didn't want him to escape. It's like she knew she'd be dealing with demigods based on the level of protection on those chains.

"Guys!" she called over with a voice echoing throughout the cave.

Luke and Thalia ran over splashing through the water frozen at the sight of Nico. Annabeth had already brought out her dagger and was hammering at the chains to break Nico free but whatever she tried the chains were unbreakable.

Just as she was going for another swing at the chains, she felt the grip of icy fingers against her arm. She turned around and saw Luke behind her grabbing her hand.

"Don't. Save your strength. It won't work." Luke advised her.

He slowly released her hand, "We'll think of something else. In the meantime, you do what you can to get Nico awake."

Annabeth nodded submittedly, "Alright." She pulled out some nectar from her bag and set it down on the rock. Then took out a bag of smelling salts and put it up close to his face.

Percy made his way slowly to where he had last heard Annabeth call. He came in asking, "Hey… what happened…" and at the immediate sight of Nico's lifeless cold body he ran over as fast as he could slushing through the water.

"Nico!" he yelled. His eyebrows were al scrunched up again.

A silent breath was let out. "Percy." His voice was hoarse.

Annabeth sighed of relief, "Thank the Gods you're alive."

"We're gonna get you out of these chains." She assured him.

"Where's that bitch?" he grumbled, trying to resist the pain.

"Dead." Percy answered optimistically. "I killed her."

Right then, Thalia had come over holding a large boulder in her hands with the help of Luke holding the other end.

NIco's eyes widened, "What are you doing? NO." he groaned.

Luke signaled Thalia, "On my count, we hit the chains with this."

Thalia nodded, "Got it." She said preparing for a full on swing.

NIco struggled, "What? Wait!"

Annabeth alerted him, "Stay still, Nico."

"Three… Two… One…" Luke lifted and swung effortlessly with Thalia chucking it with all her might.

In a moment, the chains crackled to the ground in a clash of metal against the rock. Nico collapsed straight down face first into the water upon finally being released from the clasp of the chains.

Percy pulled him up from the water, "You good?"

NIco rubbed his sore shoulders replying, "Yeah." He turned to Luke and Thalia addressing them his gratitude, "Thanks."

Nico gripped his cold bloody wounds, groaning as he sat down against the walls of the cave. After being tortured and hung by chains against a wall for hours, who wouldn't be sore. Annabeth picked up the nectar and handed it to Nico. "Here. Drink up." Then she began reaching into her bag for her first aid kit.

She looked up at Percy who was standing there still and unmoved. He was expressionless but Annabeth could tell something was terribly wrong. She could feel it in her gut.

"Percy?" she questioned in a worried voice.

Percy stood still lost in a trance, staring into nothing.

"Percy." She got up and came over to his side.

Percy twitched shaking himself out of his deep thoughts. "Huh? What did you say, Annabeth?"

She gave him a playful nudge at his uninjured side, "Stupid Seaweed Brain. Are you okay? You look lost."

"I have a bad feeling about this… the cave. It's setting off some bad aura." Percy confessed.

Concerned, Annabeth came closer looking at him straight, "Are you sure…?" she asked to confirm.

Percy nodded slowly returning to his expressionless face. "I feel it draining me of my powers, the spell... this cave is like the center of it." He said looking around for clues.

"How do we stop it?" Annabeth bluntly stated. "I mean I know we killed the caster but… how do we reverse the spell with the talisman-"

Something interrupted her midsentence with a hissing voice, "Ssss… Think again, child of Athena." A ragged woman dressed in a dark cloak arose from the depths of the water, with a petrifying dark stare…

**Thanks so much for reading! I know it's been like a week since I've updated but like I've said school is busy. **

**Anyways, feel free to review and give feedback! Very much appreciated! (: **


	18. Close Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Series.**

**Hey guys. I present to you chapter EIGHTEEN! I had a little extra time today so I decided to write. (: **

**Soo… for the recap: Last we heard, Percy woke up finally and Annabeth found Nico deeper into the cave. Luke and Thalia threw a huge rock at the chains Nico was hanging from and rescued him. But then, came the unexpected…**

**Chapter 18: **

Percy reached for Riptide in his right pocket, uncapping it into a long sword. And pointed it towards the woman. "I killed you…" He stepped forward; his breath heavy.

Annabeth picked up her dagger and positioned herself for a fight but remained behind Percy. "How is she still alive, Percy? You stabbed her in the head!" She whispered against his ear.

Luke got up, revealing his deadly sword Backbiter ready to defend Thalia who also had a sword in her shaking hands.

"I may seem old… But, I am a witch. A very… powerful one." She sneered beginning to form some sort of glowing particles in her hand.

Percy had his sword clenched in his hands and swung at the caster once he found an opening. "DIE!" he screamed. But all that was left was vapor once Riptide came in contact with her.

"Missed." she taunted, appearing behind them.

Annabeth turned around at the raspy sound of her voice and stabbed at her once-again vaporizing body.

She eyed Percy a signal, and Percy knew exactly what it meant.

He came closer to Annabeth with them back to back covering all 360 degrees in case the caster was to appear in sight. With Riptide at the ready and Annabeth's dagger gripped carefully in her hands, there was a dripping sound luring them to the back of the cave.

Annabeth took the lead taking slow cautious steps toward the sound. Following behind her, Percy with a flashlight in his hand as they wandered further in.

Luke kept turning around anxious of the caster's silent invisibility, but he kept focused walking with Thalia close to his side. Nico had caught up to them sloshing and splashing through the unusually calm waters of the cave. Percy briefly turned around with a finger over his lips gesturing a 'shh' then continued on into the darkness.

They wandered into a small corridor like passage in the cave which dead ended in a caved in area.

The dripping suddenly stopped. And dead silence fell upon them. Percy could feel Annabeth's warm shaky breath against his shoulder. He held her close whispering softly, "It's okay…"

He gripped Riptide in his hand calling through the cave's echo, "We know you're here." He stated alertly.

A rumbling noise began to shake the room and rocks started caving in. Immediately, Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and called to Luke, "WE HAVE TO GO!"

As they were about to exit, a large sized boulder fell straight down in front of us with the caster appearing before it. With a horrific smile she hissed, "Did you expect to escape?" she asked.

Instead of stepping back, Percy jumped forward aiming Riptide at her heart thrusting his sword straight into vapor. The caster appeared behind Thalia and Annabeth reacted by slashing her dagger towards the woman's neck; again to disappear into vapor. Frustrated, Percy eyed Annabeth a 'keep it up. It'll tire her down' look.

For minutes her mocking voice traveled around them as they repetitively took their shots at killing her. Only for her to disappear into vapor. Although they were unaware of something deadly to come.

The caster continued to dodge their merciless strikes snickering at what Percy had failed to notice.

This time she stopped, appearing before Luke's threatening eyes within striking distance. She rubbed the tip of Luke's sword, "Your sword is uselesssss…" Luke was calm and breathless.

"I know." He replied with a smirk drawn across his face. "But, I don't think _this_ is." Then, in a sudden quick motion he drew a sharp dagger from his sheath and sliced it through her neck before she could turn to vapor.

A blinding flash of lightning lit the room and disintegrated her body. Percy and Annabeth jumped back along with Nico with a shocking expression.

When the flash of light died down, Percy looked over at Luke speechless of what he had just done.

"Wh…Wha…What was that?" Percy asked in surprise.

Luke carefully returned his dagger to its sheath and replied, "I got it from Hades. It sends both the body and soul instantly to the Underworld when you kill someone, regardless of whether they can revive themselves or not." He smiled and began looking for a way out the enclosed space the caster had trapped them in.

Percy chuckled and put a hand over Luke's shoulder, "Thanks." He commented.

Luke nodded appreciating Percy's acceptance of him.

Annabeth cut in with urgency in her voice, "Uhh… Guys. Hate to break this up, but look down… Wasn't this water at our knees when we got in here?" she asked.

Percy looked down and realized the water was almost above his stomach. "Shit." he cursed looking around for a way out.

Nico inquired, "Maybe she cast a spell without us knowing that raised the water level."

Thalia was already on her tippy toes to avoid the water from reaching her neck, "That doesn't matter! Just hurry and find a way out."

Swinging Riptide at a few rocks, Percy let out a weakened groan catching Annabeth's attention.

Annabeth took to Percy's side worried, "What's wrong?"

"I can't draw power from this water, it's like she cursed it too." Percy let out an exhausted sigh.

She kicked at a few rocks, "Or it's the spell. I can't hear my mother's voice anymore either. We're losing our powers."

The water was at their chests and it felt colder by the minute. Thalia began shivering as she brushed against a loose rock. As she felt it, she took the rock out and called over to Luke.

"Here! We can slip through this crack!" She took a step toward it and squeezed through. Annabeth followed her and made her way through the sliver between the boulder and the wall of the cave.

Percy managed to fit himself quickly through the crack as he reached for Luke's hand. "Luke!" he gestured.

Luke nodded and took his hand as he barely pulled him out through the crack. Nico came last; effortlessly sliding his slim body through the crack.

When they all escaped, Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and called to the others, "We gotta get out of here. The waters going to force those rocks out and flood the cave any second now."

Percy came dashing toward the exit of the cave taking Annabeth by the hand who was right behind him the entire way.

The moment they escaped the darkness of the cave, a cracking rumbling sound came from the inside echoing through. Then seconds later came the rushing wave of water, carrying with it the dark cloak the caster had worn before Luke killed her.

Thalia bent down picking it up. "Eww." She commented then threw it to Luke.

Luke caught the cloak and searched it for any notes or spell charms, while Annabeth, Percy and Nico settled down on the beach in complete exhaustion.

He felt a small notebook hidden underneath the inside pocket of the cloak and removed it. Luke opened it to air out the pages and the words had mysteriously disappeared. Trying to make out the smeared ink on the top of the page, he read the simple message, "Curse be to you to open the sacred book of the caster. No words appear for any foreign one."

In frustration, Luke reached for the talisman in his pocket and rubbing a finger over its unique symbols lost in his own thought. "What do I do with this talisman…?"

**I had no idea how to end this chapter soo… yeah. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! I tried to make this long and added some fighting in all this. **

**Feel free to give me feedback or reviews and criticize or whatnot! Very much appreciated! (:**

**BTW, Any guesses to how this story is going to end? Comment and review! :D**


	19. Talisman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Series.**

**I have no idea how this chapter is going to work out so… just bear with me if it sucks.**

**Soo. Onto the recap: Last we heard, Percy, Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia saved Nico. They discovered the caster was still alive and she trapped them in an enclosed space with the water rising. Luke managed to kill her, and Thalia found a way out…**

**Chapter 19:**

It was close to night, and the sun was setting behind the horizon. They were camped out on the beach for the moment, with Nico who had fallen dead asleep.

Annabeth was sitting calmly brushing her hands close to the fire to warm up when she felt a set of warm hands rest onto her shoulders and a gentle kiss on her head.

Percy sat down with his arms around her waist and his lips lightly touching the surface of her neck. Annabeth let out a laugh and smiled, feeling his warm breath against her neck. "Percy…"

"Hmm?" he replied with a grin, and kissed her once again.

"You're a naughty seaweed brain." she nudged at him teasing him.

"So you don't like this?" he sounded upset with a puppy dog face.

"No, I do." Annabeth whispered smiling and leaned upward giving him a kiss back.

"Oh. Look who's being naughty now." Percy joked.

"Hey!" Annabeth broke away from his arms.

Percy got up; first 'tickle' attacking her, then picking her up and resting her in his arms. "I was kidding." he laughed as he let her down.

"I know." she said, with a soft expression on her face as she leaned up to give him a long breathtaking kiss.

Percy felt her silky smooth hands make their way around his neck as he kept her tight against him.

When they slowly pulled away from each other, Percy sat back down inviting her to come sit in his lap. His green eyes and his endless gaze made it hard to say no. Submittedly, she sat down in his warming embrace, his arms resting around her waist again. It wasn't too long before Annabeth dosed off to sleep wrapped in his arms.

Meanwhile…

Luke was pacing along the gentle waves beating against his leg. His mind was overwhelmed, so clueless of what to do. He had the talisman in his hands, and had been looking at it for hours but nothing occurred to him of how to use it.

Thalia took to his side hooking onto his arm, and broke his concentration, "Hey."

Luke replied smiling, "Hey."

She looked up at him curiously, "What's going on? I know there's something on your mind…"

Luke sighed looking at the talisman Hades had fought Kronos for, "I don't know what to do with this. How do we reverse the spell with THIS?"

She shrugged, "No idea. Have you talked to Percy about this?"

Luke shook his head in silence.

"Luke." She said stopping him in his tracks.

Luke turned to face her, "What is it?"

"I know you and Percy aren't on the very best terms but we all need to work together. We're almost out of time." Thalia sounded desperate.

He sighed, "That's not it." he stated bluntly. His expression saddened, "I have a deal with Hades, remember?"

"What's the deal?" she asked a little concerned.

"After we've saved the world and all and the Gods have their powers back, I become Hades' slave… that was the deal." Luke replied, numbed by the thought.

Her heart had skipped a beat, frozen at his confession. She knew what he had given up when he came back to help them with the quest. It was his freedom. But the question kept returning to her thoughts; Why?

"Luke…" Thalia replied after a good few minutes of silence.

Luke caught a brief glimpse of her beautiful gaze. He lifted an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"Y…You did this so you could just become Hades' slave?" Thalia questioned.

Luke exhaled a soft breath, "It's… It's complicated." he was at a loss for words to explain the reasons of why he chose to go through with it. One of them being Annabeth. Luke's eyes trailed to the sand, as he continued to pace along the beach.

Thalia couldn't take it for an answer, "LUKE." she stopped him again, almost forcing an answer out of him.

He turned and gave her a distant look replying, "You don't want to know." he sounded a little harsher.

Thalia kept him standing there still and subtle. But her voice softened, "Yes. I do. Luke, I care about you. I love you…"

Luke sensed the hurt in her voice and caressed her cheek with a gentle hand lifting her chin, "For your sake, you _shouldn't_ know." he replied apologetically.

She swallowed at the light touch of his fingers against her blushing cheeks, "Okay." she murmured.

Despite the brief argument, they continued their walk down the beach as Luke had his fingers laced perfectly between hers.

Back to Percy and Annabeth…

Percy sat by the fire gently running his fingers through Annabeth's hair while she was sound asleep in his loving arms cuddled up and warm. He leaned himself back onto a rock and relaxed himself while he still could, feeling the dry scent of the sea breeze.

But the peaceful silence didn't last much longer when Nico sprung up awakened from a nightmare. Frightened, he spotted Percy still sitting calmly against the rock with Annabeth asleep on him. Although he admired their chemistry, he just had to rush over, interrupt Percy's calm state of mind and warn him of his devastating nightmare.

"Percy!" he called over with a loud whisper.

Pulled out of his daydream, Percy replied, "What, Nico?"

"I just had a dream. It's Olympus…" he paused to take a breath. "It's worse than I thought. All the gods are arguing. Some of them have even disappeared already!"

Percy didn't want to wake Annabeth so he gestured Nico to come closer as he whispered, "Are you saying we're out of time?" Percy asked anxiously.

"No. But we're pretty damn close to it." Nico whispered back, aware of Annabeth's presence.

Right then, rain began to pour viciously out of the sky becoming hail as it touched the ground. There was no thunder, no lightning. Nothing.

Nico looked up covering himself with his jacket. "See what I mean?"

Percy took off his sweatshirt and covered Annabeth as he picked her up and ran her to the nearby cave. Luke and Thalia returned from their long walk and met them inside the cave.

Luke took out the talisman and the notebook from the caster's cloak presenting it to Percy. Percy set Annabeth gently down against a rock, and observed the notebook.

"It doesn't say anything." he stated, opening the book attempting to read it.

Luke replied, "We _can't _read it. It can only be read in the hands of the caster."

"So what do we do?" Percy was out of ideas.

Annabeth groaned getting up from her few hours of sleep she just had. She walked over to where Luke and Percy were talking. Percy took notice of her and invited her over taking her hand.

"You're awake…" he smiled.

Luke coughed an 'ahem' bringing Percy back to the topic, "We have to figure out what to do with the talisman."

Percy felt the coldness of the talisman as he twiddled with it in his fingers. "Let's rethink this…" he paused. "Who we got it from… Kronos. Who is he?"

Annabeth caught on to Percy's analysis and stated, "A titan who controls time."

Percy nodded seemingly to develop a conclusion, "That's right. Now why would Athena ask us to find THIS specific talisman?"

Silence broke amongst the five of them. Luke stood darkly, keeping his normal subtle look while Annabeth paced back and forth around in circles in deep thought.

"I don't know!" Nico sat back against a rock giving up.

Thalia spoke softly and slowly, "Unless…"

"The spell can't be reversed." Annabeth finished, trembling at the thought.

"WHAT?" Percy broke out almost screaming. "What do you mean can't be reversed?" he said calming himself.

"Think about it, Seaweed Brain." she told him. "Kronos being a titan OF TIME… This talisman is a talisman of TIME. Athena probably wanted us to turn back TIME." she explained emphasizing on 'time'.

**LOL. Kind of a bad ending to this chapter. But thanks so much for reading! (:**

**Did you like it? Feel free to review and stuffs! Very much appreciated!  
**

**Still planning out a good ending to this story... but looking forward to it. **


	20. Buying Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Series.**

**Yay! I made it to chapter 20. Which is pretty crazy for a story that drags on over a period of 3 days. (btw, they're currently on day 2 at night in case if you've lost track)**

**Anyways, for the recap: Last we heard, they defeated the caster who tried to kill them. Luke finds a notebook from her cloak but it reveals on blank pages. Annabeth figures out why Athena asks them to get the talisman from Kronos and use it to 'reverse' the spell…**

**Chapter 20:**

Percy got up frantically running his hands through his hair trying to take it all in. He reasoned, "Then what was the point in coming all this way to kill the caster?"

Luke shrugged returning to his deep state of thought.

Annabeth got up taking the talisman and observing it carefully with an inquisitive eye which her mother had. "Sometimes I wish these came with a manual." she said as she looked at it.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Whether we had to kill the caster or not, we still need to save the world." She added, trying to refocus on the subject.

Luke stepped in, "So? Let's figure out how to use this."

Annabeth read the ancient greek engraved in a circle around the talisman. It read "Time is darkening the light of the world." according to the accuracy of Annabeth's greek. She held it in her hands feeling the dark energy emitting into her hand.

"I get a sense this talisman is something evil." Annabeth suspected as she felt the talisman's powers.

Thalia came over and felt it too. "Whoa…" she reacted to the dark force sending chills down her body.

Annabeth then handed the talisman to Percy. He took it and stated, "We can't just stand here and feel the talisman. We need to figure out how to turn back time. WITH THIS." In frustration he slammed it against the wall with his hand cursing something in greek. Annabeth let out a scolding yell at Percy, "PERCY!" before a blinding light suddenly filled the cave. And everything went blank…

"Annabeth… Annabeth?" Percy crawled around searching for her in the pitch black of night.

He felt a sudden grab at his sore shoulder. "Oww." he replied. Then looking up, he saw the silvery grey eyes of his Wise Girl with her lush blond hair reflecting the light of the moon. He jumped up attacking her in a tight hug once realizing it was her. "Annabeth!"

Squished by Percy she replied, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain. Now let me go, you're killing me."

Percy let her go, over excited. "Where are we?" he asked looking around at the pitch darkness of their bleak surroundings.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What did you do?" Annabeth laughed, but then returning to her worried state of mind.

Right then, Luke appeared out of nowhere leaving a cloud of black vapor, the color of Hades. "Percy!" he called. "What happened?" he added with anger in his voice.

Percy shrugged looking at the talisman which was now glowing a shimmering blue like it had been used. "Oh… Shit. Th… The talisman. It worked!" Percy shook his head in realization.

A crashing noise at the other end of the cave caught Percy's attention. In immediate response, he rushed toward where he had heard the sound.

Thalia had landed on her back in the knee deep water filled shafts of the cave. Almost drowning and choking on the water, she pulled herself up spotting Percy running towards her. "Percy! What the hell did you do?" she scolded him.

Percy helped her up, showing her the glowing talisman. "Huh. It worked."

"S…so… we _are_ back in time?" Thalia questioned him shock.

Another crashing sound burst through the air in black smoke, forming the shape of Nico. Nico landed knocking Thalia back into the water on top of her. "AHHH!"

"NICO!" Thalia punched Nico, throwing him off of her. Frustrated, she got up stepping out of the water once again as Percy handed her something to dry off with.

NIco groaned, "Oww. Thalia!"

"Hmph." Thalia turned away from him.

Nico got up asking Percy the now most popular question amongst them. "Where are we?"

Nico then looked down at the bright shining talisman lighting the cave walls; in realization he stuttered, "D…Do…Don't tell me that actually worked…"

Percy nodded slowly replying addressing everyone, "Alright, now since we're all here… We have to figure where we are. And when are we?"

"Hopefully _back_ in time." Luke commented.

Annabeth gestured out of the cave, and picked up her gear leading the way out. "Come on. Let's hurry up."

She was the first to step out of the cave, feeling the gentle warm breeze of the ocean. The waves were calm and easy like on a summer night. Percy looked out toward the ocean and stepped slowly into the waves crashing against his leg. He could feel himself drawing energy from the water: the energy he thought he'd never feel again. By that time, Percy had already begun glowing a teal shade of blue as he took a step out of the water refreshed.

He had a glimpse of a smile in his face as he turned around facing Annabeth. He observed himself, "Amazing, I have my powers back."

Luke gave Percy an assuring nod, "If you have your powers, then we are back in time."

"Guys." Percy heard Annabeth call to them from a distance.

Percy ran over to Annabeth curiously, "What is it?" he asked.

She pointed to a faded sign on the top of the cave labeled 'Sea Lion Caves'. "Looks like we're still in Oregon." She inquired.

"So we're in Oregon. At the Sea Lion Caves exactly where we left off before PERCY had to use the talisman without warning." Thalia analyzed the situation blaming Percy for their cluelessness.

Before she could even notice, Percy and Annabeth were already walking toward the city hand in hand, and Luke and Nico as well. Luke turned around and gestured for her to catch up. Blushing, Thalia quickly ran up till she reached Luke. She felt a gentle touch of fingers sliding through hers as they walked…

**SOOOO SORRY. FOR EXTREME LATE UPDATE. XD **

**I really didn't know how to end the chapter so I just kept it that way. Anyways, thanks so much for reading! Please feel free to give me feedback and whatnots. (:**


End file.
